Love the way you lie
by ayumi-murasaki
Summary: Kazemaru vuelve tras 10 años de ausencia decidido a confesarle de una vez por todas sus sentimientos a Endou. El problema es que Endou ya tiene un compromiso serio con alguien mas.
1. Chapter 1

Por fin!, tuve que ingeniarmelas e instalar otro puto programa para escribir fics, pero estoy de regreso!

Despues de enterarme que mi querido Endou se casa con la perra de Natsumi (notese que el mismisimo level 5 subio imagenes oficiales TT_TT), decidi hacer este emo- fic, sin el permiso de mi hermana, en otras palabras es un fic que no va a ser de endouxkazemaru (se golpea), por 1o vez le voy a ser infiel a mi OTP, espero que se entienda mi infidelidad xD.

Hize el esfuerzo de escribirlo en 1 persona, asi que le ruego al dios de los helados (?) que me haya quedado bien, es dificil, pero no imposible, pero eso solo lo diran en sus reviews.

Y ahora a leer que ando emo por que tuve un mal dia y por esa razon lo publique OTL.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: inazuma 11 no es mio pero tengo la esperanza de que lograre robarlo un dia!<p>

* * *

><p>Recuerda que por cada fic que lees alguna mente inteligente matara a natsumi y dejara libre a endo para que vuelva con kazemaru y se casen en Holanda!<p>

* * *

><p>Diez años han pasado, diez malditos y tal vez desperdiciados. Despues de graduarme decidi guardar ese sentimiento en lo mas profundo de mi corazón en donde nadie sabrá lo que sentí y aun siento por Mamoru Endou.<p>

Estudie, me gradue, firme un contrato para jugar en el equipo nacional de Japón ¿quien lo diria? Si hace años era un simple atleta. Pero ahora soy solo yo, un joven que esta de vacaciones despues de tantos partidos por el mundo.

-**Kazemaru?** -senti que alguien dijo mi nombre, al voltear vi que era Goenji, mi compañero actual de equipo.

-**Que te ocurre?**

**-Quiero pedirte un favor?**

**-Dime.**

**-Veras, pensaba ahora que estamos de vacaciones en volver a inazuma town, pero Yuuka salio del pais y se fue de vacaciones a Alemania, mi casa esta siendo alquilada y no se en donde rayos quedarme.**

**-Puedes quedarte en mi departamento el tiempo que desees.**

**-De veras?**

**-Bueno, aunque es un poco sencillo y no tiene tanto lujo.**

**-No te preocupes, te debo una.**

Ambos salimos del camarin y tomamos un bus que nos llevo a inazuma town, la verdad, no ha cambiado mucho desde el año pasado. Tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos a mi departamento.

-**Es aqui**- dije mientras abria la puerta.

-**Es bastante bonito, tiene tu estilo** -dijo Gonji mientras dejaba su bolso en un sillon- **Vives solo?**

**-Que esperabas?**

-**No lo se, que tuvieses novia por ejemplo**

**-Jajaja, pero que gracioso** – lo mire con una pesima expresión

-**Comamos algo, el viaje me dejo con hambre**- dije mientras tomaba dos vasos

-**Ire a comprar algo**- y Goenji salio unos por minutos.

Tal vez no fue mala idea invitarlo a mi departamento, después de todo, solo sera un tiempo.

Ring ring!- mi celular? Debe ser Goenji...numero desconocido...

**Alo?**

**Kazemaru?**

**Si, quien habla?**

**Soy yo Endo!**

_Endou..._**Ah hola Endou, tanto tiempo**-un leve sonrojo cubrio mi rostro, aun despues de 10 años le seguia amando.

**-Supe que llegaste a inazuma town**

**-Si**

-**Acuerdate que una vez al año nos reunimos en raimond para jugar futbol, como en los viejos tiempos.**

_Lo habia olvidado_-**Cierto cuando nos juntaremos?**

-**En dos dias mas, ya contacte a los demás para que vengan, hay otra cosa que necesito decirles.**

**-Cuenta conmigo**

**-Esta bien, nos vemos Kazemaru.**

_Maldicion, habia olvidado que en esta fecha nos juntamos y recordamos nuestra tengo otra opcion mas que ir._

Tok Tok!

-**Goenji, que compraste?-**dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

**-Bebida, un Chivas Regal** (osea alcohol que servira para algo el algun momento xD) **y algunos bocadillos.**

**-No son muy saludables que digamos. Cocinare algo sano te parece?**

**-Esta bien, mientras tanto pondré la mesa.**

Pasamos la tarde comiendo y conversando de la vida, pero Goenji toco el temita de Endou.

-**Endou me llamo hace un rato, dijo que en 2 dias nos juntaremos para..bueno nuestro partido de amigos.**

-**Si, a mi tambien me llamo.**

**-Por que estas sonrojado**- dijo dejando caer el tenedor.

-**Sonrojado yo?** -_ni me habia percadado que efectivamente lo estaba, pero debia negarlo_- **Te equivocas, solo tengo calor, nada mas.**

-**Si tu lo dices, ire a dormir, mañana es otro dia.**

**-Ve a descansar Goenji.**

Por alguna razon al decirle eso Goenji se acerco a mi rostro acariciando mi cabello

-**Buenas noches Kazemaru- **dijo besando mi mejilla.

_No le di mayor importancia, seguramente lo hizo para molestarme, lave la loza y fui a dormir._

Al despertar Goenji estaba a mi lado con una bandeja.

**-Que haces aquí?** Dije mientras trataba de arreglar mi desordenado cabello.

-**Te traje el desayuno.**

-**Pues gracias**-_ahora por favor largate que tu presencia me pone nervioso. _

Pero nuevamente tratando de molestarme se quedo alli, esperando a que terminara de comer, limpiando mis mejillas cuando estaban llenas de migajas de pan.

Al tocar mi rostro, mi corazon latio de otra forma, es probable que me sienta asi por que nadie ha estado cerca de mi fisicamente. Nuevamente no le di importancia a lo que habia pasado.

Una vez que termine de comer, Goenji retiro la bandeja y se fue a la cocina.

-**Gracias por el desayuno, estaba delicioso.**

**-De nada**-se acerco a mi y me dio dos palmaditas en la cabeza.

Me fui al baño a tomar una ducha, me vesti y el resto del dia solo salimos a comprar cosas y despues a dormir, no hablamos mucho ya que mañana veriamos a los chicos.

Y otra vez Goenji me trajo el desayuno, esta vez trajo dos bandejas, y el muy simpatico se fue a mi lado y se cubrio con una sabana.

-**Hoy comere contigo**.

-**En mi cama**?-dije un poco enojado.

-**Es el precio por atenderte en la cama.**

**-Esta bien, tu ganas, sera mejor que nos apresuremos, no quiero llegar tarde**.

**-Yo tampoco.**

* * *

><p>Listo! -tira lejos su notebook...ok no, si hago eso me matan Dx- quedo bien, decente, merece un review? o un balonazo, ya estoy haciendo la continuacion y les dejo avisado que es super emo.<p>

No soy del tipo que escriben fics emos, pero aquí me tienen haciendo uno, esto es toda una ironia, pero creanme, LEVEL 5 me obligo a hacer esto, acaso era tan dificil darme el final de que Endou se casaba con Kazemaru en Holanda (me gusta ese pais 8D, aceptan bodas gheis, argentina no me gusta por que como ya saben le gano en un partido a inazuma japan xD) pero level 5 es level 5 y nos jodio la vida ¬¬

Portense bien y no sigan mi ejemplo de hacer fics emo, es una mala influencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Y seguimos con el fic, les dejo avisado que este capitulo va a ser totalmente emo OTL pero debo hacerlo asi ;w;

Ultimamente he estado con pocas ganas de hacer cosas OTL, asi que para dejar eso mejor subo un capitulo decentemente 8D

Olvide mencionar el por que del nombre del fic xD pero para los que no saben es el nombre de una cancion de Rihanna con Eminem 8D, yo y mis fics inspirados en canciones.

Sin mas detalles el fic

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: inazuma no es mio, si lo fuera habria yaoi de calidad en HD<p>

Recuerda que por cada fic que lees, me motivan a terminar mi cosplay de dark emperor (y si tiene putibotas xD)

* * *

><p>Ya habian varios rostros familiares, me separe de Goenji cuando vi a Fubuki y a otro chico entrar con el.<p>

**-Fubuki!-**sali a abrazar a mi amigo.

-**Kaze-chan tanto tiempo.**

**-Te vez muy bien, me gusta tu nuevo peinado.**

**-Gracias, necesitaba un cambio de look y veo que ya fue aceptado. Te presento a mi novio.**

**-Novio?**

**-Se llama Kitami Ryu-**el joven me miraba extraño, probablemente cree que soy chica.

**-Hola mucho gusto, cuida a mi amigo Fubuki.**

**-Claro-**asintio el joven- **tranquila el estara bien conmigo **

_Tranquila_- **emm yo soy.**

**-cariño, kazemaru es un chico.**

-**Lo siento! con el cabello largo y suelto parecias una chica, disculpame- **dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia.

-**No hay problema, no es la primera vez que me dicen eso.**

**Chicos!**! -esa voz es la de-

**Endou**- gritaron todos.

-**Me alegro tanto que hayan venido, vamos a cambiarnos, el futbol nos espera.**

Por algun motivo senti que esas palabras me llenaban el corazon de nostalgia, segui a los chicos y entramos a nuestro viejo club de soccer a cambiarnos de ropa.

Todos conservamos nuestros antiguos numeros de la selección nacional.

Sono el silbato y comenzamos a jugar. Así pasamos todo el primer y segundo tiempo, jugando reñidamente, llegando a un empate.

**-Bien!**- grito Endou sacandose los guantes- **fue divertido no?**

**-Claro, nos hacia falta un respiro**-dijo Kidou-san.

-**Por cierto Endou, nos llamaste para otra cosa, cierto** -dijo Hiroto

-**Si, es algo muy importante para mi. Pero pasemos a la sala a comer algo, el partido nos dejo agotados.**

Senti algo extraño, sera que Endou dio cuenta de mis sentimientos? bueno, si ese es el caso me sumaria al grupo de parejas felices como Fubuki, Midorikawa, Sakuma, Tachimukai y Toramaru.

Me sente al lado de Endou junto con Goenji y Kidou.

-**Bueno**- dijo Endou poniendose de pie- **se que no solo los llame para nuestra junta de futbol, sino que para algo mas importante.**

Todos quedamos en silencio, era la primera vez que Endou hablaba tan seriamente de algo que no era futbol.

-**Verán, hace años que estoy enamorado de una persona.**

_Sere yo?_

_-_**No he tenido el valor de decirselo y por eso es que la llame aquí.**

_Por Dios debo se yo_

_-_**Para pedirle de una vez por todas que me acompañe el resto de mis dias.**

_Si ese soy yo!_

_-_**Y esa persona es Natsumi Raimond**- volteando a ver a Natsumi- **Natsumi quieres casarte conmigo?**

-**Pues claro Endou-kun, acepto**.

En ese momento senti como el corazón se partia en mil pedazos, aguante con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de llorar y solo fingi que estaba muy feliz.

**-Felicidades Endou, espero que seas el hombre mas feliz**-dije poniendome de pie

-**Kazemaru, muchas gracias amigo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces**- y me dio un abrazo.

Los demás se pusieron de pie a abrazar a Endou, y el junto a Natsumi se besaron para confirmar el _si._

Después de eso, fui al salón de futbol a sentarme y llore, llore como si se hubiese muerto alguien que queria mucho, llore como si no hubiese mañana, estaba solo y me lanze al suelo a llorar por mi maldita vida.

_Por que? Por que no se lo dije cuando nos graduamos, por que fui un cobarde, ¡un maldito cobarde! Dios, si realmente hay algo que pudiera hacer ahora seria sacarme el corazón y dejar de existir por que sin el, sin mi amado Endou mi existencia no vale nada._

**-Crees que este bien?**-dijo Fubuki.

No, se le notaba en su cara, aun lo ama-dijo Midorikawa.

-**Que tristeza, el merece ser feliz y ahora que el capitan se casa, ya no hay oportunidad para nuestro Kaze-chan**

-T**ienes razón, lo único que podemos hacer por el es apoyarlo y evitar que haga alguna estupidez**-djo Midorikawa.

-**En donde estara?- **dijo el peliblanco mirando a todos lados.

**-Debe estar llorando, lo mejor es dejarlo solo, despues iremos a verlo a su departamento.**

**-Si, vamos a despedirnos del capitan.**

Fubuki y Midorikawa se sentian tan culpables por ser felices y por no hacer nada por su amigo, pero

la vida es así, y en ocaciones la única cosa que nos queda es aprender a vivir nuestro dolor.

Yo seguia en la sala, se me secaron las lagrimas de tanto llorar, me limpie la cara y decidi irme, sin embargo algo me detuvo.

**-Sabia que estarias aquí.**

**-Dejame solo por favor, es lo único que te pido.**

**-Tu sabes que necesitas hablar con alguien, por favor, dejame ayudarte.**

**-Ya te dije, dejame solo!**

**-Kazemaru...**

**-Dejame Goenji**

Pero este insistio, me arrincono en la pared y me miro fijamente.

-**Kazemaru...yo..**.

Acaricio mis cabellos, y sujetando mi barbilla con su mano derecha rozo mis labios.

-A**lejate de mi Goenji**- dije mientras me alejaba, pero nuevamente me tomo del brazo.

**-No voy a dejarte**

Cada vez estaba mas cerca de mi, no supe que hacer.

-_Te amo-_susurro Goenji.

Y sus labios se cruzaron con los mios, todo lo que mi mente queria parar con esto, pero mi corazón no me lo permitio, debo admitir que deje que Goenji me besara, pero esto es solo una casualidad, aun amo a Endou y necesito estar solo para aclarar mis sentimientos.

-**Que rayos te pasa**! -dije tomando distancia.

**-Perdoname Kazemaru, pero yo...**

**-Pero yo nada! dejame, quiero estar solo.**

**-Te amo, no lo entiendes?**

-**No, no lo entiendo, amo a Endou, me rompio el corazon y lo unico que queria era desaparecer** – comenzaron a caer unas lagrimas de mi rostro – **y ahora tu me besas.**

-**En verdad te amo** – volviendo a acariciar mi mejilla

Pero esta vez, logre reaccionar y le di una bofetada

**-No quiero verte nunca mas! Olvidate de mi** – y sali corriendo.

Corri sin mirar hacia donde iba, cuando vi que estaba solo, me sente en el cesped, habia llegado a la torre de acero.

_Me gusta tu entusiasmo, cuenta conmigo_

_Gracias Kazemaru, vamos a jugar futbol._

_Claro, me esforzare para ayudarles._

_Aun recuerdo ese dia_- mientras me sentaba cerca de la banca, nuevamente empeze a llorar-_acaso nunca ocupe un lugar en su corazon, hize algo mal para que no me viera como un simple amigo._

No lo se, y tal vez nunca lo sepa, solo me queda el consuelo de que soy su amigo y eso seré el resto de mis días.

Miraba el atardecer, alguna vez soñé con que aquí Endou se me declaraba y yo gustoso le daba el si, despues nos besabamos y nos fuimos juntos de la mano. Pero fue un sueño y ahora estoy condenado a vivir mi realidad.

Oscurecio, y recorde que Goenji estaba en mi departamento ¿Que hare ahora? Tendre que verlo y decirle una vez mas que me olvide, sera lo mejor para el, no quiero estar con nadie.

Camine por las iluminadas calles de inazuma town, las personas pasaban tranquilas y felices, todos estaban felices...menos yo.

Abri la puerta y alli estaba Goenji con una maleta y dejando una nota en la mesa.

**-Voy a dormir en un hotel esta noche.**

-Y?

**-No estoy arrepentido de lo que hize, solo me voy por que se que necesitas estar solo.**

**-Gracias por tu consideracion**-dije con cierto enojo.

-**Adios**- acaricio mi mejilla y se fue del departamento.

_Dejo su nota aquí :_Leela cuando tu corazón este mejor.

Tok Tok

_Sera que olvido algo? _

* * *

><p>Y bien? Quedo emo, no es como para llorar, pero de que es emo lo es OTL, aun no se si hize bien poner a kazemaru con goenji y se que voy a tener un cargo de conciencia por ello.<p>

Pero les prometo que sera mi unico fic emo, sin endouxkazemaru, el resto seran de mi OTP favorita.

Agradecimientos a:

mizuki-chan-18: gracias por leerlo, si, se que los fics emos te hacen llorar, espero que no haya pasado eso D: de todos modos hare lo posible por darle un final decente xD

alone darko: muchas gracias por leerlo, y si, goenji es un stalker acosador y todo lo que se nos pueda ocurrir xD


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, aqui el tercer capitulo, algo que quiera decir? no se, ya me arruine la vida viendo el capitulo 18 de inazuma eleven go (notese que yo no veo Inazuma eleven go, pero hize una excepcion por que soy sadomasoquista) y solo puedo decir que fue horrible, gracias a Dios tenemos la imaginacion-inserte a bob esponja- sino todas las fujoshis nos estariamos ocrtando las venas con galletas de animalitos o haciendo planes para vengarnos de level 5.

Pero bueno, hay que conformarse...que digo No me conformo NATSUMI BTCH FOR EVER!

Despues de desquitarme, les dejo el tercer capitulo-huye- disfrutenlo 3

* * *

><p><strong>-A un lado Emomaru<strong>

**-Emomaru?** -dije con una gotita en la cien.

**-Mira lo que nos obligas a hacer**- dijo Midorikawa

-**Abran paso**- dijo Fubuki con una caja – **es delicado.**

**-Se puede saber que rayos estan haciendo en mi departamento?**

**-Vinimos a evitar que cometas alguna estupidez**-dijo Midorikawa.

**-Y Hiroto?**

**-Es una junta de ukes, ahora no te quejes, Fubuki trae tazas.**

**-A la orden Helado-sama.**

**-No me llames Helado-sama-** dijo levantandose a golpear a Fubuki.

-**Enserio, no necesito de ustedes, quiero estar solo.**

**-Callate y sientate Kazemaru, esto lo hacemos por que sabemos que nos necesitas.**

**-Ustedes...**

**-Lo sabemos, sabemos que despues de las palabras de Endou, Goenji te confeso sus sentimientos**-dijo Fubuki con cierta seriedad.

-**Pero por lo que veo Goenji se fue de tu depa. Acaso lo echaste?**

**-Yo? Claro que no, cuando llegue el estaba con su maleta listo para salir.**

**-Te dijo algo, se abalanzo sobre ti?**

**-Claro que no**-dije enfadado- **lo unico que dijo fue que no estaba arrepentido, ademas ¿como saben que el me beso? estabamos solos.**

**-Muy simple mi querido emo, somos tus amigos** -Mido se paro a abrazarme, Fubuki hizo lo mismo.

**-Sabemos que lo estas pasando muy mal amigo, por eso es que no vamos a abandonarte**.-dijo Mido mientras me estrujaba.

Nunca te abandonaremos, siempre estaremos contigo-dijo Fubuki algo emocionado y con una pequeña lágrima cayendo de sus platinados ojos.

**-Gracias Chicos**-dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Aquella noche dormimos los tres en mi cama, algo apretados, pero solo dormimos como buenos amigos.

En la mañana aparecio Sakuma con una caja llena de dulces.

**-Lamento no haber podido venir a noche** -dijo mientras colocaba la mesa- **tenia trabajo con Kidou**

**-Uhhh Kidou 1313**-dijo Mido mirandolo con cara de ¨eso no me lo creo¨

-**Callate helado y disfruta de los dulces.**

**-Buenos dias Sakuma**-dije mirandole la ropa de secretario.

-**Ya estas mejor amigo?**

**-Si, con mido contando chistes** **de helados y fubuki hablando de animales cualquiera se siente mejor.**.. ok no xD

-**Como sea**-dijo Sakuma- **solo puedo tomar desayuno con ustedes, despues debo volver a mi trabajo.**

**-Uy! Si Kidou tiene loco a Sakuma-**dijo Midorikawa con un tono burlón.

-**Ya callate** -dijo sonrojado- **es que el me necesita.**

Nos sentamos y tomamos desayuno, creo que con la depresion los 3 se pusieron de acuerdo para traerme dulces, solo espero no subir de peso.

-**Bueno Kazemaru, debemos irnos**-dijo Fubuki.

**-Si, Hiro-kun una noche sin mi se vuelve loco, mira cuantos mensajes de texto me dejo**-mostrandome el celular, ya habian como 20 mensajes... **este Hiroto.**

-**Yo los paso a dejar, deje el auto abajo**-dijo Sakuma.

-**Bueno, muchas gracias chicos, gracias por todo**.

-**Llamanos por cualquier cosa**-dijo Fubuki.

**-No vayas a hacer algo tonto si?-**dijo el helado.

Asi, los chicos regresaron a su vida, y yo me quede nuevamente solo en mi departamento, ahora podia pensar con tranquilidad que voy a hacer con mi vida.

Endou va a casarse con Natsumi, y se que no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, si voy ahora y le digo mis sentimientos, lo unico que el puede decirme es que ama a Natsumi y que lo nuestro es imposible.

Suspire, por que es tan cruel el amor? que no me deja tranquilo, no puedo olvidar a Endou, no puedo aceptar que el este con otra, simplemente no puedo.

Mire la carta de Goenji, deberia leerla o no? La curiosidad me persigue, pero se que aun no estoy listo, y si solo la miro...No, no estoy preparado para leerla, la tome y la deje en mi habitación, cuando llegue el momento la leere.

Ya eran las dos de la tarde, almorze y sali a dar una vuelta, el estar encerrado solo me sofoca. Pero para mi mala suerte tuve que toparme con Miyasaka.

-**Kazemaru-san, tanto tiempo** -dijo alegremente.

-**Pues si, ha pasado el tiempo no? Y que te trae por aquí?**

**-Estoy esperando a mi novia, estamos de compras**.

_Novia?_ -**Tienes novia?**

-**Si, pero si usted la conoce**-dijo mirandome fijamente.

-**Querido, llevame estas bolsas que pesan.**

**-Reika querida mira con quien me encontre**

**-Kazemaru, vaya no haz cambiado mucho, aun recuerdo cuando tuvimos el partido en Osaka**

-**Si**-_no me lo recuerdes, hize el ridiculo con tu primadonna_**-a si que son novios?-**dije con cierta impresión.

-**Bueno es una larga historia**-dijo Miyasaka

**-Te parece si la cuento yo**-dijo Reika

-**Como quieras querida.**

**-Veras, despues de que ganaron la FFI, decidi venir aquí a hacerte mi novio**

Yo trague en seco al escuchar eso, pero fingi naturalidad.

-**Y conoci a Miyasaka que al parecer tenia las mismas intenciones.**

Mire a Miyasaka con cara de WTF.

-**Era necesario que dijeras eso?**

-**Si**- dijo ella con una sonrisa- **Bueno, continuando, ambos te seguiamos para declararte nuestro amor y hacer que decidieras con quien querias estar. Pero al parecer tus intereses eran otros y nos ignorabas cada vez que nos veias.**

_Ignorarlos? Cierto, cada vez que me seguian era cuando estaba con Endou._

**-No nos queriamos rendir, y ambos hicimos una apuesta de quien se quedaria contigo, pero al final acabamos enamorandonos y llevamos 2 años juntos.**

**-Si, y seran muchos mas querida**-ambos se toman de las manos.

-**Bueno, me alegro mucho por ustedes.**

**-Nos alegra mucho haberlo visto**-ambos hacen una reverencia.

Ambos siguieron su camino, quien diria que dos personas que lo unico que tenian en su cabeza era hacerme suyo al final se enamoran y son mas felices que nunca. Bueno, la vida da muchas vueltas.

Segui caminado y pude divisar una figura familiar, un joven de cabellos rosados amarrados en dos coletas corrio rapidamente al verme.

-**Kazemaru sensei!-** exclamo el joven.

-**Ranmaru?**

-abrazo- **Kazemaru-sensei, tanto tiempo.**

Hace años conoci a Kirino Ranmaru, el siempre pasaba a entrenar a la cancha, en ocaciones me quedaba observandolo, su esfuerzo y preseverancia me motivaron a convertirlo en mi alumno.

-**Como has estado Ranmaru?**-dije sentandome en el cesped.

-**De maravilla, hace poco ingrese a la secundaria**

**-Que alegria, y a que secundaria ingresaste?**

-el me mira con los ojos llenos de brillo- **a Raimond por supuesto.**

-**Me parece una excelente elección.**

**-Ya ingresaste a algun club.**

**-Estoy en eso, dentro de unos dias pretendo ingresar al club de futbol soccer, pero quiero quedar en el primer equipo como titular, de todos modos alli solo entran los mejores en el futbol y se que con sus enseñanzas sere uno de los mejores.**

**-Estas muy entusiasmado -dije con una leve sonrisa.**

**-Claro, es mi sueño ser como usted y llegar tan lejos.**

**Ojala la vida fuera asi, pero yo no soy tan exitoso como tu crees.**

**-Por que dice eso? Es uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo nacional, muchas personas desearian estar en su posición.**

-**Si lo se, pero** -suspire- **hay cosas en la vida que no son asi.**

**-Como que?**

**_-_Aun eres muy joven como para comprenderlo-dije con una sonrisa.**

-haciendo pucheros- **odio cuando dicen que soy muy pequeño para entender cosas de grandes, pero si usted lo dice, esta bien. Debo seguir entrenando, se que la proxima vez que me vea, sera con un uniforme de raimond.**

**-Que te parece si entrenamos juntos-** dije poniendome de pie.

-**De verdad?**-dijo alegre- **claro.**

Pasamos casi toda la tarde entrenando, Ranmaru se habia vuelto muy veloz, en cierto modo, me recordaba mucho a mi cuando era niño.

Sus sueños eran parecidos a los mios y eso solo hacia que me doliera el corazón, acaso me habia olvidado de mis propios anhelos?

Me quede pensativo un rato, Kirino se percato de ello y dejo de practicar.

-**Le sucede algo?-**pregunto preocupado.

-**No es nada**-respondi al instante.

-**Yo creo que debemos dejarlo hasta aquí, mis padres van a enfadarse si no llego antes de la cena.**

**-Pasare a dejarte.**

**-No se preocupe, aun no esta oscuro del todo.**

**-Esta bien Ranmaru, estoy orgulloso de ti-**dije con una sonrisa

El joven me abrazo fuertemente.

**-Se que usted confia en que ingrese al equipo de raimond, no lo decepcionare, entrare allin cueste lo que cueste.**

**-Lo lograras-dije acariciando su cabeza**- eres como yo-**Bueno me ire a casa.**

**-Adios Kazemaru-san, nos veremos pronto.**

* * *

><p>Bueno, les parecio bien el que haya puesto a miyasaka con reika...debia desacerme de ellos de alguna forma y lo mejor era dejarlos juntos, claro, segun yo. Si no han visto inazuma eleven go, o no se ubican (?) Ranmaru Kirino es el nuevo asexuado de inazuma 11 go y segun mis fuentes efectivamente Kazemaru lo entreno (pero lo entreno no mas, yo se que Kazemaru no le haria nada malo lo juro!)<p>

Portence bien, y si son de Chile a comer empanadas! que se viene el 18!


	4. Chapter 4

Ola a todas aquí les dejo el capitulo y bueno emocidad nuevamente,lo que sigue antes del fic es una reflexion acerca de lo que pienso respecto a inazuma eleven go, si tienes tiempo leelo con confianza y si no sigue mas abajo y continua con el fic 3

Me he dado cuenta (y perdonen si alguien ama inazuma elven go) que esta quedando la grande y que todo lo peor... esta pasando en esa serie.

A veces pienso (si, si pienso xD) que no todas las secuelas son buenas, y en lo que va, inazuma eleven go no va muy bien, ya soporte que endou estubiese casado con Natsumi, pero ayer vagando por youtube encontre el video del juego donde (spoileeer!) shindou deja de ser capitan, y tenmasuke, se convierte en portero y capitan...DIOS! nadie, NADIE le llega a los talones a Endou y que nadie le llega a lo que fue raimond e inazuma japan.

Y si, shindou no me simpatiza por que es un lloron T_T (perdon si alguien lo ama) y a Tenma le estan dando demaciado protagonismo, es como si los demas no importaran D: esto nunca paso en inazuma eleven, es por esa simple razon que vivire en mi burbuja de negacion y no vere inazuma go (tal vez lo vea...o tal vez no).

Bueno, no las mareo mas con mis dilemas, solo me desquito con level 5

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no es mio, si lo fuera habria hecho una continuacion <span>decente!<span>

Recuerda que por cada fic que lees alguien toma el poder en level 5 y cambia la trama de inazuma elven go...donde si, endou se casa con kazemaru y natsumi y fuyuka estan muertas 8D

* * *

><p>-Adios Kazemaru-san, nos veremos pronto.<p>

Despues de conversar conversar con Ranmaru, decidí irme a casa, ya que no tenia nada más que hacer.

Me fui por el camino más corto, ya estaba oscuro y a esta hora el suave ambiente de inazuma town cambia totalmente.

Habian varios borrachos discutiendo, mujeres ofreciendo sexo barato, tragos por todos lados, en fin, cosas que no habian antes en esta ciudad.

Unos hombre se me acercaron, se notaba a lo lejos que estaban ebrios

-Oye preciosa, porque ni vienes a pasar la noche conmigo.

Pero no los tome enn cuenta y segui mi camino, las cosas se estaban complicando ¿Que hacia yo caminando en un lugar que de dia se ve tan inofensivo y de noche tan peligroso?

No lo se, pero si no me apresuro algo malo puede pasar.

_Aquella noche...yo no pude llegar a casa..._

No consigo recordar con muchos detalles lo que sucedió, solo recuerdo que segui caminando y unos delincuentes me tomaron con la intencion de asaltarme y quien sabe si hasta violarme.

Trate de defenderme, pero uno de ellos con su cuchilla me hizo un corte en el brazo derecho, despues me tomaron y a pesar de que me defendi con todas mis fuerzas no sali bien.

Los delincuentes ya estaban cansados de sujetarme y me empujaron...lo ultimo que puedo recordar es una gran luz y nada más.

Era un hermoso dia, Fubuki, Midorikawa y Sakuma decidieron ir nuevamente al departamento de Kazemaru para invitarlo a salir y para que dejara su depresion de lado.

Gracias a la rapidez del auto de Sakuma entraron al departamento, pero la puerta por alguna razon estaba abierta.

-Kazemaru! - grito el peliverde.

-Lo siento mucho – dijo una joven con una maleta.

-Que sucede? -dijo Fubuki entrando al departamento.

-No lo saben – dijo la joven extrañada.

-No sabemos que- dijo Midorikawa perdiendo la paciencia.

-Kazemaru-san tubo un accidente, esta grave en el hospital.

-Un accidente- exclamaron ambos jovenes impactados.

Sakuma apenas venia entrando(por que tubo que estacionar el auto) y pudo deducir que algo grave habia sucedido con su amigo.

-Sakuma...kazemaru esta...kazemaru esta- Fubuki no pudo terminar la frase y se abrazo a Mido llorando como un bebe.

Midorikawa tambien lloraba amargamente -debi haberme quedado con el – dijo sollozando.

-Señorita -dijo Sakuma tratando de calmarse- yo me llevo la maleta con las cosas de mi amigo, muchas gracias por todo.

-Espero que Kazemaru-san se mejore – dijo la chica pasandole la maleta al joven.

-Mido, Fubuki, deben ser fuertes, nuestro amigo nos necesita, ahora mas que nunca.

-Esta bien- dijo Midorikawa limpiandose las lágrimas.

-Tienes razón Sakuma, vamos.

Y nuevamente Sakuma a toda velocidad se dirigio junto a los otros dos al hospital de Inazuma.

-Disculpe señorita, en donde esta hospitalizado el joven Kazemaru Ichirouta.

-En la habitacion 122, deben ser silenciosos por que es el la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

-Muchas gracias, vamos chicos.

-Para su suerte, lograron llegar a tiempo a la habitacion, alli estaba su amigo conectado a varios tubos y a un respirador artificial, su cuerpo estaba todo vendado.

-Kazemaru-dijo Fubuki soltando unas lágrimas.

-Por los helados...que te ha pasado amigo -dijo el peliverde impresionado.

-Sufrio un accidente.

Una voz femenina se acerco a la habitacion, era una voz familiar, al acercarse un poco mas a los chicos, pudieron darse cuenta que no era nada mas ni nada menos que Fuyuka Kudou con un traje de enfermera.

-Fuyuka?- dijo Fubuki.

-Que alegria volver a verlos chicos -susurro la joven.

-Trabajas aquí -dijo Sakuma.

-Si, hace poco que comenze, pero no hablemos de mi, sera mejor que dejemos a Kazemaru un rato, hay unas cosas de las que debo hablarles.

Los jovenes salieron a la sala de espera, alli Fuyuka con una carpeta en mano comenzo a leer.

Veran, Kazemaru recibio el impacto de un auto, por lo que pudimos suponer, fue asaltado ya que en su brazo de recho tiene un corte.

-Asaltado? -dijeron los tres muchachos.

-Si, por suerte el logro traerlo a tiempo al hospital, si se hubiese tardado un poco...tal vez Kazemaru no estuviese con vida.

-A quien te refieres?- dijo Sakuma.

-tomando un poco de aire- Goenji-san fue el que lo trajo.

-Goenji? -dijo Midorikawa – me parece un poco extraño.

-Pero gracias a Goenji, Kazemaru esta con vida.

-Sobre eso -dijo Fuyuka- es probable que Kazemaru no pueda caminar por un tiempo, el impacto lo recibio direcctamente en las piernas.

-Quieres decir, que estara en silla de ruedas? -dijo Sakuma.

-Eso depende, es un largo proceso, pero conociendo a Kazemaru, probablemente no sea necesario usar una silla.

Se lo que es no poder caminar...hay algo que podamos hacer Fuyuka? -dijo Sakuma.

-Apoyarlo y darle animos.

-Eso haremos, con tu permiso, iremos a despedirnos de Kazemaru.

-Vayan tranquilos- dijo la joven- voy a pedirle al doctor que me deje ser la que le de los cuidados.

-Te lo encargamos Fuyuka- dijo Fubuki.

Los jovenes regresaron a la sala, mirando tristemente como estaba su amigo.

-Llamare a Hiroto-dijo Midorikawa

-Yo llamare a los demas- dijo Fubuki.

-Vamos, los pasare a dejar a sus casas.

-Sakuma muchas gracias- dijeron los dos jóvenes.

Fue un dia dificil, Midorikawa fue a su casa y al pobre de Hiroto le costo un mundo animar a su amado, el pobre pelirojo estaba mas que preocupado, y es por el simple hecho que a la hora del almuerzo Mido no quiso comer...y eso es grave.

Fubuki al llegar al hotel donde se estaba hospedando con su novio, apenas lo saludo, estubo toda la tarde llamando a medio mundo para informar de lo ocurrido con Kazemaru.

Pasaron dos dias... y por un milagro el peliazul logro despertar.

Donde estoy?- dijo el joven tratando de hacerse una idea.

-Estas despierto, que alegria! -dijo una voz.

-Quien...es?

-Soy yo, Fuyuka, buenos dias Kazemaru

-Donde estoy?- volvio a preguntar el joven.

-Sufriste un accidente, estas en el hospital.

-Accidente, hospital? Cuanto tiempo llego aquí?

-Llevas dos dias.

-Tanto tiempo llevo dormido?.

-Si-dijo la joven acintiendo- pero gracias a Dios despertaste.

-Debo...avisarle a mis

-No te preocupes, han venido a visitarte todos los dias, ya le informaron a los demas, pero como estabas en cuidados intensivos, nos vimos en la obligacion de suspender las visitas hasta que despertaras.

-Todos...han venido a verme?

-Claro, pero los demas enfermos ya tenian envidia, habia una fila enorme, casi todos los chicos del equipo han venido a verte.

-Vaya, pero, y Endou?

-No ha venido, ha estado ocupado con lo de...su boda.

-Si- dijo el joven volviendo a acostarse. La boda...

* * *

><p>Lo dejare hasta aquí, ya me siento mas tranquila, ahora debo estresarme con los estudios D: solo me quedan 53 dias para dar la PSU (la famosa prueba para quedar en la universidad) asi que tratare de hacerme el tiempo y terminar algunos fics para que no crean que me he muerto xD<p>

Sean buenas fujoshis y que viva la imaginacion!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola gente, ya se que he estado algo desaparecida, pero recorde que escribo fics xD y que debia subir este por que quiero terminar luego con esta historia xDDDDD, no tengo muchas ganas de agregar algo mas -por que estoy muerta de sueño- asi que sin mas palabras el fic .w.

* * *

><p>No recuerdo cuantos dias habian pasado, creo que uno o dos. Al despertar, vi a una joven enfermera, esta se acerco a mi, era Fuyuka Kudou.<p>

-Donde estoy? -le pregunte

Sufriste un accidente, estas en el hospital -dijo ella con calma

-Accidente, hospital? Cuanto tiempo llego aquí? -dije tratando de asimilar todo.

-Llevas dos dias.

-Tanto tiempo llevo dormido?

-Si-dijo la joven asintiendo- pero gracias a Dios despertaste.

-Debo...avisarle a mis

-No te preocupes, han venido a visitarte todos los dias, ya le informaron a los demas, pero como estabas en cuidados intensivos, nos vimos en la obligacion de suspender las visitas hasta que despertaras.

-Todos...han venido a verme?

-Claro, pero los demas enfermos ya tenian envidia, habia una fila enorme, casi todos los chicos del equipo han venido a verte.

-Vaya, pero, y Endou?

-No ha venido, ha estado ocupado con lo de...su boda.

-Si- dije volviendo a acostarme. La boda...

Mire para todos lados, y trate de levantarme, pero pude darme cuenta que mis piernas no me respondian.

-Por que mis piernas no-

-Estas enyesado, aun no me han dado detalles de como estan tus piernas, pero no es nada grave te traere algo para comer.

-No tengo hambre.

Fuyuka me miro preocupada -No haz comido en dos dias, necesitas alimentarte.

-Para que? No tengo razones para seguir viviendo.

-Eso no es cierto, Fubuki, Midorikawa y Sakuma estan muy preocupados.

-Lo se, pero esa persona ya tiene a alguien más.

-No importa lo que digas, igual te traere algo para comer.

Minutos más tarde aparecio con una bandeja que tenia un pequeño vaso, y un puré.

-Debes comer algo.

-Ya te dije que no quiero comer -le dije enojado.

Pero desde que la conozco, no se rendia facilmente al igual que Endou, Fuyuka tomó la cuchara y se acerco a mi, con una mirada decicida me dijo:

-Vas a comer Kazemaru-san.

-Esta bien -dije tomando la cuchara. _Tal vez asi se deje de insistir y así me deje tranquilo._

_-_Como esta? -dijo Fuyuka

-Sabe a...hospital

-Si, todos los pacientes me han dicho lo mismo -dijo con una gotita en la sien.

En ese momento, alguien llama la puerta

_Esa voz..._

_-_Mamoru-kun -dijo Fuyuka poniendose de pie

Pero -para mi mala suerte- Endou no venia solo.

-Natsumi-san -dijo Fuyuka cambiando la voz- que alegria verlos.

-Kazemaru como estas, Hiroto me llamo avisandome de tu accidente.

-Si, por suerte no fue nada grave -dije friamente.

-Oh, prepare esto para ti Kazemaru- dijo Natsumi entregandole una cajita a Fuyuka.

-Gracias -dije con una muy buena sonrisa finjida.

-Pero, Kazemaru-san hace poco que desperto, debe comer cosas ligeras.

-Lo siento, no lo sabia -dijo Natsumi.

-Pero, la intencion es la que cuenta querida -dijo Endou tomandole de la mano y dandole un beso en la mejilla.

_Como desearia que ese beso fuese para mi_

Fuyuka me miro con tristeza -Muchas gracias por la visita -dijo ella.

-Cualquier cosa, avisame Fuyuppe, cuidate Kazemaru-dijo Endou

Fuyuka cerro la puerta.

-Asi que, el problema es Mamoru-kun, cierto?

-Por que lo preguntas?

-Lo tienes escrito en la cara -dijo Fuyuka.

-Si -dije bajando la mirada- mi problema es que amo a Endou, pero el es un ciego y eligio a Natsumi.

-Sabes, cuando estabamos en la FFI, me gustaba Mamoru-kun, pero el siempre tuvo ojos para el futbol y bueno ahora, para Natsumi-san.

-Y no luchaste por el?

-No, además, que yo soy feliz con mi vida.

-Me alegro -_por que sino serias otra rival_-, pero yo he estado enamorado de Endou hace ya más de diez años, no es una herida facil de curar.

-Lo se, pero dale tiempo al tiempo -dijo ella con una sonrisa- Ya terminaste de comer?

-Si, cuanto tiempo tendre que comer...esto? -

-El tiempo que estes aquí, pero como nos conocemos, tratare de traerte comida de mi casa.

-Por cierto y lo que me trajo Natsumi?

-Te refieres a eso?

-Si, ignoro lo que es.

-Bueno, si valoras tu estómago, finjamos que tu te lo comiste y que estaba delicioso.

_Eso me dio a entender que durante 10 años, Natsumi no habia aprendido a cocinar bien. Pobre de Endou._

_-_Ire a dejar la bandeja -dijo Fuyuka mientras se retiraba de la sala.

_Goenji...en donde estarás, acaso fui muy cruel contigo._

Al dia siguiente, Fuyuka me trajo una delicia de almuerzo, en realidad no era tan mosquita muerta como yo creia.

Midorikawa paso a saludarme junto con Hiroto y la entrenadora Hitomiko, conversamos un buen rato, hasta que ellos tuvieron que irse.

Al menos, no estaba solo. Pero, empezaba a extrañar a Goenji ¿que dira aquella carta que dejo antes de irse?

Aquella noche, soñe con Goenji, el estaba sentado a mi lado, acariciaba mi cabello, me miraba dulcemente, me dio un beso en la mejilla y después, desaparecio.

Cuando desperte, Fuyuka estaba abriendo las cortinas, volteo a mirarme con una sonrisa.

-Hoy vendra el doctor a revisarte, por lo que escuche, solo tendrás que reposar unos dias.

Tal como lo dijo Fuyuka, el doctor llego y me explico todo. Aquella noche el auto golpeo mis piernas, el doctor reviso detenidamente los moretones y los huesos que se me fracturaron.

-Tuviste mucha suerte, si no te hibiesen rescatado a tiempo, pudiste haber perdido tus piernas.

Fuyuka miro hacia la ventana, como si faltara algo en esta historia, en realidad, ni siquiera se quien me salvo, ni quien me trajo al hospital. Tal vez deba preguntarselo.

-Estarás en reposo durante dos semanas, ya que tu femur es el que esta más dañado. Vendre cada dos dias para revisarte.

-Esta bien -dije moviendo mi cabeza.

-Tambien tendras que tomar esto -dijo pasandole unas capsulas a Fuyuka- debes tomartelas cada 8 horas, como tus huesos se iran componiendo, necesitaras mas calcio.

Por el momento es eso, señorita Kudou, lo demas se lo encargo.

-Muchas gracias -dijo ella inclinandose.

El doctor se retiro, dejandome solo con mi enfermera,ella siguio haciendo sus labores en silencio, hasta que yo decidi romper esa barrera de silencio.

-Fuyuka, tu sabes quien me rescato del accidente.

-Lo siento, no lo se.

-Yo se que tu sabes, por favor dime.

-Lo lamento, pero jure no decirtelo, no hasta que sea el momento.

Eso me dio mucha rabia, pero si Fuyuka no queria decirmelo no estaba en condiciones para seguir insistiendo.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, y tomandome los remedios, decidi dormir. Nuevamente soñe con Goenji, sera que lo estoy extrañando demasiado, o sera la culpa.

-Fuyuka esta mañana no tenia su tipica sonrisa.

-Te sucede algo?

-No es nada -dijo negando con la cabeza.

-No me mientas -dije con una sonrisa- no soy tonto, puedes contarmelo.

-Estoy preocupada, quedan 12 dias para la boda de Endou con Natsumi.

-Y por que te preocupa tanto.

-No se que ropa voy a ponerme.

_En ese momento me aguante el ataque de risa...mujeres_

-No tengo vocación de estilista, ve con algo comodo,usa algo morado que haga juego con tu cabello o que se yo.

-Tienes razón, más tarde ire a mirar ropa.

Aquella tarde vino Fubuki, me pregunto como estaba, si me sentia mejor fisicamente, aunque trato de evitar preguntar como estaba sentimentalmente yo solo le respondi que debia superar ese dolor.

El sonrio y me dijo que fuera fuerte, que aguantara la tristeza y que él ,Mido y Sakuma estarian apoyandome siempre, diciendo estas palabras el salio de la habitación.

Ya quedaba menos de una semana para la boda, Fuyuka me mostro el vestido que compro junto con las joyas,los encajes y bueno,todo lo que las mujeres usan para estas ocaciones.

-Te vez bien -le dije con una sonrisa-

-De veras? No quiero dar mala impresión,pero cuando vi este vestido me enamore de el.

_-mujeres- _yo aún no se que ponerme, en todo caso no debo preocuparme.

-Tienes razón, los hombres solo usan un terno negro, una blusa y una corbata, no tienen que preocuparse de tantos detalles.

-Por cierto, que haz sabido de Goenji.

Al decir eso una fuerte brisa recorrio la habitación. Fuyuka miro habia la ventana.

-No lo se, por que preguntas

-La verdad ni yo se por que lo pregunto, no es un tema del que quiera hablar.

-Esta bien, sabes una cosa, creo que deberias aceptar lo que esta pasando y darle una oportunidad.

-De que hablas? -dije algo sorprendido.

-Ups! Perdon no me hagas caso-dijo caminando habia la salida.

Cada vez se me hacia más sospechosa la actitud de Fuyuka cuando hablaba de Goenji, pero tal vez ella tiene razón en una cosa, deberia aceptar que Endou este con Natsumi.

Estube pensandolo toda la noche, acaso deberia resignarme para siempre de estar con Endou, se ve que el la ama, y ella tambien, se que lo que Endou siente por mi es solamente amistad, a diferencia de Goenji, quiero recuperarme y leer aquella carta, tal vez comprenda mejor las cosas.

Pero si estoy pensando en eso...sera que acaso necesito de Goenji, sera que... estoy empezando a sentir algo más por el?

Los dias pasaron, y finalmente me dieron de alta, aunque debia usar una muleta para caminar, Midorikawa vino a ayudarme, ya que Fubuki y Sakuma estaban ocupados.

Llegue a mi departamento, todo estaba tal como lo habia dejado.

-Quieres comer algo Kaze?

-Solo quiero un te -dije tomando asiento.

-Y bien, ya dejaste la depresión?

-Tu sabes mejor que nadie que es dificil, fueron más de 10 años.

-Si, lo entiendo, si Hiroto hubiese estado con Yagami Reina, habria preferido desaparecer de la tierra.

-mire a mido- A veces pienso que ese accidente fue una señal, que debia superar esto.

-Por suerte no paso a mayores, gracias a-

-Gracias a quien? -dije dejando la taza a un lado-

-A la persona que te salvo claro -nervioso-

-mmm, tu sabes quien me salvo verdad?

-Yo? por supuesto que no.

-Si sabes Midorikawa, dime o le exijo a Hiroto que te viole esta noche.

-Já, no te servira de nada, Hiroto y yo lo hacemos todas las noches -sonrojado- no debi decirte eso.

-No escondas lo que es obio, vamos Mido, dime quien fue.

-Te juro que no lo se, en boca cerrada no entran moscas.

-Esta bien, pero de verdad me esta molestando que nadie quiera decirmelo, solo quiero agradecer que me salvara, nada más.

-Ten calma, dentro de poco lo sabrás. Ya tienes listo el traje para la boda.

-no, tu sabes mejor que nadie que ire alla, solo por la amistad que tengo con Endou, para mi esto es el fin.

-Lo lamento amigo, ya debo irme, alguien debo vigilar a Hiroto, hay muchas secretarias.

-Ve a proteger lo que es tuyo.

-Adios Kaze, nos veremos en la boda.

Al dia siguiente fui a comprar un obsequio para los recien casados, si dependiera de mi, le daria a Natumi un manual de cocina, pero tengo modales,solo fui a una tienda y les compre un juego de vasos.

-Mido me llamo y nos juntamos en su oficina para seguir conversando.

-Creeme, me habria encantado ir a tu casa, pero ya te lo dije, debo vigilar lo que es mio.

yo solte una risa, quien diria que el helado estaba perdidamente enamorado de su jefe- Esta bien, no te preocupes, ademas entiendo que debas proteger lo que es tuyo.

_Acaso, si Endou fuera mio, seria tan sobreprotector...probablemente si_

-Kaze, no puedes caminar mucho, y la iglesia queda lejos de donde vives, te parece si Hiroto y yo te pasamos a buscar.

-No quiero ser una molestia, no te preocupes Mido, puedo ir yo solo.

-Esta bien, pero si tienes algun drama, llamame.

-Si, lo hare, si llego tarde guardame un asiento.

-Pero claro, nos sentaremos con Fubuki.

* * *

><p>Perdon! lo tenia hecho hace meses, pero la flojera me la supera y no pude subirlo :I lo importante es que ya lo publique 8D -intenta buscar una excusa-<p>

Volvere a desaparecer por que la otra semana tengo pruebas de la universidad xD cuidense y estudien 3


End file.
